


An Honest Mistake

by prissygirl



Series: Seven Days of Rumbelle Fic [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belle accidentally finds porn, Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Oxford Professor, Post-Curse Storybrooke, Rumbelle - Freeform, Season 4A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/pseuds/prissygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Belle accidentally discovers XXX on the internet while she is talking with her Oxford Professor. Bonus if people keep accidentally walking in on her while she's perusing the different "sections".</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_does_the_write_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/gifts).



It had all been an accident really. Belle hadn’t _meant_ to go looking for it.

She knew such things existed on the Internet – well, she had at least suspected. There had been stories about the nurses finding naughty videos on Whale’s computer during the curse. And Henry had complained once or twice that Snow kept trying to covertly check his browser history when she thought he wasn’t looking.

“As if I’m not smart enough to know to delete stuff like that,” he said, shaking his head.

Belle hadn’t asked for any more details after that comment. She was fairly certain she didn’t want to know what her teenage grandson googled in his spare time. 

But when the library computer screen suddenly started filling up with pop-ups, featuring everything from naughty grannies to half-naked men, she suddenly wished she knew enough to know how to get rid of them.

It had started innocently enough. She had been emailing the Oxford professor who was helping her translate the Snow Queen’s scroll. Receiving messages from him had fast become the highlight of her day, and she found herself growing curious about the man she corresponded with.

She knew he was a professor of linguistics at Oxford and that he was Scottish. With a name like Angus MacGregor, she didn’t think he could have been any more Scottish if he had picked his own name out of a Scottish history book.

His messages usually conveyed a man with a dry sense of humor and a striking wit. Belle often found herself smirking at his sarcastic remarks. Though she didn’t try to dwell on it, his little quips reminded her a bit of Rumple at times. It was only when she realized that she had been imagining Rumple’s face while she read the professor’s emails that she decided a little snooping was in order. She certainly didn’t need to see her husband’s face in her mind anymore that it already was.

There was no picture of the professor on the university’s website, but she was hardly surprised. He had told her that the appointment was short term and that he was anxiously counting the days until he could get home to his family.

Belle then tried googling his name, scrolling through photo after photo on Google images. She clicked on one that looked possible, a middle-aged man with a short beard. The name below didn’t quite match though and she clicked on one of the related images. That accidentally led her to a list of the _Top_ _25 Hottest Scottish Actors_.

It all went downhill from there.

At first it had been kind of exciting. Belle had never been what anyone could call a prude. She had devoured all the romance novels in her family’s library growing up and then sated her appetite with the endless reading material available in the Dark Castle.

In retrospect, it was probably what had given her ideas about the castle’s master in the first place. His brooding nature and mysterious history was straight out of one of her stories. The tight fitted clothing only added to his allure. It was no wonder her overactive hormones had begun to seek out his company. Finding out that underneath the rough surface lay a surprisingly gentle and tortured soul had sealed the deal.

She had never stood a chance, she realized.

The library had grown rather warm all of the sudden and Belle undid the top button of her blouse. The images on her screen were making her blush, but it was the memories they stirred up that were really making her heart beat a little faster.

It had been several weeks since Rumple had left Storybrooke. Belle had gone from honeymooning to celibate overnight and the fact hadn’t been lost on her.

Her grief had kept such thoughts at bay for a while, but now that she was at least able to make herself get out of bed most mornings, she had noticed that every so often she would become… _frustrated_.

She hadn’t done anything about it though. The only man she had ever really thought of while touching herself was completely out of the question.

It took her a moment to realize that the answer was currently staring her right in the face.

Belle glanced towards the front door. It was hardly what the Storybrooke public expected to have happen in their library. Then again, enough of them had walked in on her and Rumple in the pawnshop that they really shouldn’t be that surprised.

A tingle of excitement went through Belle and she shivered in anticipation. The thought of doing something she shouldn’t was more thrilling than she expected. Her fingers inched down her skirt…

The door flew open with the force that only a self-righteous Charming could muster.

“Good morning, Belle,” David greeted her cheerfully.  

Belle’s hand leapt up to the computer, quickly turning the monitor off.

“Hello, David.” Her voice came out a little more than a squeak.

He didn’t notice. For once, Belle was thankful for his slight obliviousness.

“Snow wanted me to get some parenting books.” He gave her a sheepish smile. “She wants to be better prepared this time.”

Belle nodded, biting back a comment about how even the biggest of libraries probably didn’t have books on “How to Send Your Child through a Magic Wardrobe.” Rumple had once innocently suggested that the couple may enjoy reading “The Chronicles of Narnia”. David and Snow had stared at him blankly as he and Belle had devolved into a fit of giggles, Belle smacking him playfully for his cheek.

The happy memory tugged at Belle’s heart before she pushed it away quickly. She helped David find several of the more recent books on parenting. Within less than ten minutes, she was blissfully alone again.

Alone except for the multitude of half – and more than half – naked figures on her computer screen.

Belle walked slowly back to the computer, wondering if she dared try again. The townspeople always had a penchant for disrupting her, but the Charmings were the worst repeat offenders. Since David had already stopped by, she could be fairly certain that she was safe from that family for a while.

Feeling brave, and perhaps a little reckless, Belle took a deep breath. Her finger was half an inch from the on button when she heard the door open again. In the blackness of the computer screen, she saw the image of a young man wearing a dark coat and a red and gray scarf.

“Hi, Henry,” Belle said, biting back a sigh as she turned around. As much as she enjoyed getting to know the teenager, he did have a penchant for untimely interruptions. He was half-Charming, after all.

She forced a welcoming smile onto her face. “Looking for some more comics?”

Henry nodded enthusiastically. Belle’s smile became a bit more genuine as she pointed him towards the stack of new comics that she had gotten in earlier that week.

He took off excitedly and was back at the checkout counter a few minutes later, his arms full of comics. Technically, he wasn’t supposed to have that many, but Belle was anxious to have him gone and decided to let it slide this once.

Her grandson beamed at her as he turned to leave, clutching his comics happily to his chest. Belle waited until he was out the door and down the street before she turned back to her computer.

She moved the mouse around absentmindedly, debating the likelihood that she would be interrupted again. The stubborn streak in her – the one that refused to give up on something she wanted – was urging her to damn the consequences and go for it.

It’s not like there was anything waiting at home for her, she reminded herself. She didn’t even have a vibrator that she could use to get herself into the mood.

Deciding that it was now or never, she turned the computer back on. The screen lit up, displaying each and every pop-up in bright, vivid detail. Belle’s eyes flitted past the more ridiculous, settling on a physically fit man with slightly shaggy, medium-length hair. She clicked on his picture and stared as various bits of his anatomy began to fill up her screen.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched, half-fascinated and half-terrified by what was happening on her computer. She didn’t even register the sound of the door as it opened behind her.

“Belle, we have a problem – “

She shrieked, turning around to see Leroy staring at her. She tried to move her body to shield the computer screen. From the look on his face, it was already too late.

His mouth was gaping open. For once, it seemed the loud dwarf had been silenced.

“Hello, Leroy,” Belle said calmly, as if there wasn’t an enormous erect penis on the screen behind her.

Leroy’s voice finally returned and he belatedly brought a hand up to shield his eyes. “Damn it, Belle. I didn’t need to see that.” He let out a deep sigh. “I thought with Gold gone, I was finally done catching an eyeful around here.”

Belle’s jaw twitched. “Is there something I can help you find, Leroy?” she asked, her patience wearing thin.

He snorted. “I think I’ve already found more than I wanted, sister.”

“Good,” Belle said with a firm nod. She reached behind her and shut the monitor off once again. Then she grabbed her coat and purse and began to walk towards the front door.

“Wait a second,” Leroy said as she passed him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going home for a nice long lunch.”

“But there was something I needed to ask you!”

“I’ll be back in an hour,” she called out over her shoulder. Her eyes settled on a small building across the street where a bright neon sign flashed “Cupid’s Sex Shop” in the window. She turned back to Leroy.

“Actually,” Belle said with a slightly impish smile, “let’s make that two hours.”


End file.
